Behind the Curtain
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: To the kingdom of Ylisse, Chrom is the king and his best friend a tactician however only a few people know what relationship they really had behind the curtain… Chrom x Male Avatar, Chrom x Sumia, Male Avatar x Cordelia and friendly Sumia x Cordelia


Sumia was probably the only woman that Chrom ever loved however Sumia knew that Chrom had another love, yes they were married and had two children together but she knew that she was one of Chrom's loves…

If Sumia was the woman that Chrom ever loved then that would make Miles the only man that Chrom ever loved on the same level as Sumia.

Sumia couldn't bring herself to hate either man in fact they were closer because of that fact.

Cordelia was in the same boat as Sumia, just as Sumia was the only woman for Chrom to love, Cordelia was also the one woman that Miles ever loved.

Their relationship was pretty complicated that Sumia did admit…

"I actually caught them at it one time" Sumia admitted to Cordelia one day while they were enjoying some much needed girl time in the royal baths.

"Really?" the red haired Pegasus knight seemed intrigued

When Cordelia first found out about Chrom and Miles' _attraction_ to each other, she had a more sensible reaction, beating Miles senseless for the last couple of days but then realised that Miles truly loved her, loved her enough to have two children with.

"Yeah! I was shocked the first time I seen them together" Sumia still remembered it all too clearly, it was before she and Chrom were together, she wanted to talk to Chrom but came by a very different scene altogether.

Sumia had to admit, she never seen Miles looking so frazzled before…

Although later when she and Chrom were on their honeymoon, she realised why.

"Although I have to admit, your husband was rather cute afterword's, he wouldn't speak to me for the next couple of days out of embarrassment"

Cordelia furrowed her brow, obviously trying to picture her husband looking _frazzled_, whatever she imagined seemed to have made her face very _red_.

Sumia was kind of concerned when her friend would not reply "Cordelia?"

Cordelia splashed in shock, her thoughts returning to the present "I have to say" the red head mused.

"This whole thing is still rather strange to me" Cordelia took in a deep breath before sighing.

"But after seeing the way Chrom was when Grima took Miles away and then watching my husband sacrifice himself, some things became clear to me"

Sumia too remembered that day, the way that Grima toyed with Miles' fears, forcing the man's hand in order to save his friends but then Grima turned back on his word, both women remembered how distraught Chrom was, especially when Miles made the final blow and disappeared.

"The way he reacted, he was more sad and afraid than any of us when Miles was taken, how desperate he called for him to return, the pain he went through searching for the man I loved and when I nearly lost hope, he kept going, kept that hope alive"

The memories of those days started to flow back to her, the frustration of looking for the man she loved, the pain of not being near him, the thoughts that came with whether or not she would ever see her beloved Miles again.

Both women though, knew how much Chrom searched for Miles, looking through every crevice, every lead they were given, every village, town, city even to mountains and volcanoes, Chrom searched them all.

"I owe Chrom not just the fact that he gave me purpose but for giving me my future, for finding Miles and bringing him here, I could never imagine my life with no one else"

Sumia watched as her friend went to tears, the red head wept into her hands, so grateful that Chrom brought back the man she ever loved, even though her love and Chrom's love for Miles were different yet similar.

"I'm just…so grateful for him to bring Miles back"

They both sat in silence for a while, feeling grateful for what the two men have done for them, for giving them such happiness, providing a family for them both and letting them become so close.

Feeling as if she did enough crying, Cordelia wiped away her tears as she spoke

"You know when me and Miles first tried to kiss after he proposed, he had to get a box to stand on because he was too short to kiss me"

The knight giggled, her cheeks red from the memory, the frustration in Miles eyes when the tactician realised he couldn't kiss Cordelia because of his height.

"Aw!" Sumia burst out in laughter "That's so cute" the dark flier swam closer to the Pegasus knight. "I remember when me and Chrom were getting married, he forgot our vows"

How could anyone forget that the prince forgot his marriage vows, Cordelia remembered that quite vividly.

Miles was made a witness and even he couldn't help but tease Chrom about it constantly afterwards.

"Hey Cordelia, remember when we went to the outrealm?" How could she forget it, it was funny seeing Chrom trying to give Miles a break from being a tactician and even tried to make so many memories with the young man, Cordelia even remembered how she embarrassed Miles with a surprise kiss and made him blush like a child.

"Yes I do, weren't they so adorable with their swimsuits?"

"Adorable wouldn't have been the word I'd use to describe Chrom, he was so embarrassed in his swimsuit, he nearly took a fit" however Sumia did admit in her head that she thought her man looked sexy in the swimsuit.

* * *

><p>"Stop it" Chrom growled, sitting on the steps in the outer quarter of the castle with Miles sitting beside him, trying his best not to swallow his tongue from all the laughing he made.<p>

"I mean it, you promised you wouldn't speak of that **god** awful garment ever again!"

"I-I'm sorry Chrom but come on-" Miles burst into laughter once more "That was hilarious! Besides it looked good on you" Chrom's ears perked at those words, his head slowly turning to him with a small smirk on his face.

Not liking the gaze that the prince was giving him, Miles looked at Chrom nervously

"What?"

"As I recall," Chrom began, a huge grin making it's way across his face "**_Someone_** else enjoyed those garments a little too much"

A giant blush crossed the tactician's face, knowing damn well what Chrom meant, Miles lowered his head, his light reddish hair covering his eyes while the blush darkened.

Chrom brought himself closer to Miles, nudging his forehead against his tactician's, the other man found his face turning redder, Miles tried to turn his head away until his cheek was caught in Chrom's hand.

"C-Chrom" before there was any protest, Chrom gave Miles a light kiss on his forehead until he moved for a more intimate one on Miles' lips.

Chrom smiled, seeing how flustered Miles was "We should head inside" the exalt suggested, getting to his feet and raised a hand to Miles

Miles seemed to still be in a daze until Chrom reached out for the other man's hand and pulled him to stand.

"Don't want to keep the ladies waiting"

Yes they were married to two other women, for both of them, Sumia and Cordelia meant everything to them, including their children but they also couldn't turn away from the attraction they had for one another.

They were king and tactician, brothers in arms, married to the women they only ever loved…

As well as they both loved only one man…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

I have to say, this is the very first Fire Emblem game for me to play, I got it for Christmas and played it for four days straight in normal mode, so now that I've finished it, I am going to try again in hard and maybe in insane.

This fic was actually pretty hard to write for because for obvious reasons, first one being that in the game I got Chrom to marry Sumia and my Avatar Miles to marry Cordelia but I always felt that the two main characters were closer together, I then got Halloween Scramble including summer and hot spring scramble and it was worth it, it made the whole Chrom and Avatar thing more intimate for some reason, even without the character being female, lol.

But like I said earlier, writing for this one was tricky because, obviously Chrom and the avatar loved Sumia and Cordelia but I couldn't resist Chrom having something for the avatar.

"But YOH, why didn't you play as the female avatar?"

Well maybe it's because in games I like playing as a guy, so that's it…

So now if you excuse me I might write another fic on this and also will try and get the downloadable content, if you have anything regarding Chrom and Male avatar moments then send them my way.


End file.
